1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to an indoor illuminator for adjusting lighting field.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional indoor lighting device integrates multiple light emitting diodes into a single illuminating unit and multiple illuminating units are arranged in an indoor space. The indoor space is equally divided into multiple identical sections. The illuminator units are distributed among the identical sections as a matrix arrangement to provide demanded illuminations.
However, the construction of the office building or the manufactory is complex and the indoor space in the office building or the manufactory is divided into multiple compartments. Therefore, the matrix arrangement of the illuminator units cannot work on the office building or the manufactory. With reference to FIG. 16, multiple conventional illuminating units 90 are arranged in a space. Each conventional illuminating unit 90 provides a quantitative lighting field and a quantitative luminous flux. When each conventional illuminating unit 90 provides a smaller projecting angle and a projected area of the conventional illuminating unit 90 is decreased, the quantitative luminous flux in each basic unit of the projected area is increased, such that the organs of human visual perceptions will be easily injured. When each conventional illuminating unit 90 provides a larger projecting angle and the projected area of the conventional illuminating unit 90 is increased, multiple dark ripples are formed in the space and each dark ripple is located between adjacent two projected areas, such that the organs of human visual perceptions will feel uncomfortable. If more conventional illuminating units are used to solve the dark ripples, the redundant illumination will be projected on the walls and be wasted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an indoor illuminator for adjusting lighting field to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.